Happy Tree Friends: 10 Years Later
Happy Tree Friends: 10 Years Later 'is a spinoff of ''Happy Tree Friends that takes place in 2028. Synopsis Following the release of Still Alive, the Happy Tree Friends series was put on its longest hiatus ever. With their career indefinitely over, much of the cast went their separate ways to look for new jobs. Only Lumpy remained at Mondo studios to help gather funding to bring the show back. After a decade of endless work, the studio had finally gained enough money for the show to begin production again. However, a lot changes in the span 10 years, and the characters we once knew are no exception. Follow the gang in their new endeavors and discover where they are now. Characters Main Cast '''Lumpy Lumpy is the only member of the HTF crew to stay with Mondo following the hiatus, as the show was the only successful thing he had in life. Because of this, he tried relentlessly to raise funding for the studio in order for his career to return. He soon worked his way up to CEO of Mondo Headquarters, unwittingly bringing the company further into debt. Years of attempts had corrupted him and made him even greedier and power-hungry. By the time the show restarted production, he would discreetly find ways to torture or kill his former friends, using acts of stupidity as a ruse to cover his tracks, pretty much like a more messed up Chris McLean from TDI. 'Cuddles and Toothy' Following the show's hiatus, Cuddles spiralled into boredom. Wanting to quench his thrill-seeking tendencies, he began watching Jackass and would start his own stunt series, garnering a large fanbase over the years. Toothy decided to tag along with him as his cameraman and loyal assistant. His left eye is now replaced with a glass eye which tends to fall out as a regular gag. 'Giggles' Giggles gained a career as a model, quickly becoming acquainted to all the attention and glory, becoming more and more absorbed with her beauty. This would soon take a heavy toll on her. As years passed, her popularity declined. She eventually signed up for Tinder and dated with anyone she could get her paws on, never quite being able to satisfy her lust. She and Cuddles have formed a bitter rivalry. In Season Two, she becomes the mother of twins and changes her behavior to provide a good example for them. Although regaining most of her sweetness, she is still prone to vulgarity at times of anger or depression. 'Petunia and Handy' Handy and Petunia were married happily and went on a tropical vacation for their honeymoon. Unfortunately, Handy lost his legs in a shark attack. Since then, he has been restricted to a wheelchair, Petunia having to push him around everywhere he goes, not that they seem to mind; it just means more time together. Petunia, on the other hand, remains largely the same, except her OCD has become more severe. 'Nutty' Nutty worked his way up to be the proprietor of a massive candy chain, owning an entire factory that produces sweet and sugary confections. He savored his life of luxury by gorging on expensive sweets and swimming in his chocolate rivers, becoming physically chubbier and enduring several heart problems. Unfortunately, he was later fired amidst allegations of sexual assault (mostly on the candy). He is now a depraved sugar addict who dwells in a cardboard box outside his factory, sometimes breaking in to satisfy his needs. 'Sniffles' After leaving Mondo, Sniffles would gradually become one of the world's top leading scientists, inventing all sorts of revolutionary devices and cures for major diseases. His most famous goal in particular is a machine that brings the dead back to life. Sadly, it was stolen from his lab and he has since sent the government to locate it, as it is dangerous in the wrong hands. His friends rarely communicate with him unless they ask him for an invention, to his annoyance. 'Flaky' Feeling liberated from all the chaos going on in Mondo studios, Flaky felt inner peace. She developed a zen garden in her backyard where she would meditate daily. As soon as she got word of the show's return, she attempted to board a flight to Argentina. At some point during the flight, however, she covered one of the bathrooms in puke and impaled several passengers with her quills, leading the plane to turn back and for her to be banned from the airport. She is now viewed as the therapist of the group and even specializes in acupuncture. 'Pop, Cub and Luna' During the hiatus, Pop signed up as a fry cook at a local burger joint. He no longer smokes, but now drinks alcohol to quell his depression. This aside, he went on a business trip to New Orleans, where he would meet a lovely bat woman and dark magician Luna, with whom he gained an intimate relationship. She ended up marrying him and following him home. Cub has become quite a spoiled little delinquent with an unusually vulgar vocabulary. The neglect from his father has allowed him access to violent television and video games. He also keeps a stash of erotic magazines under his bed and may have the hots for his stepmother. 'Disco Bear' Disco Bear decided to just unwind. He earns his money by selling his stash of 70s memorabilia online. He currently lives alone and will occasionally try dating, sometimes dancing in his spare time, although he has lost most of his 'funk' over the years. 'Russell' Russell started a boat business and earned the money for a new ship. He also lost his other hand in the same shark attack that claimed Handy's legs. He later sailed across the world on a five-year voyage, bringing Disco Bear with him. He currently spends his days at the docks or singing sea shanties at the Sailor's Pub. 'Mime' A year after leaving the studio, Mime's vow of silence was lifted. He decided to move on from mimicry and become a full-on comedian. Unfortunately, his jokes were extremely unfunny, and after an offensive joke about JFK that brought about a slew of controversy, he decided to take another vow of silence, now performing non-verbal acts of comedy instead. He also tried out ventriloquy, but found it pointless that he couldn't voice the puppets. 'The Mole' The Mole moved to Paris, France, where he would gain a career as a professional artist. He created many masterpieces which sold for thousands of dollars. One of his paintings was displayed at the Louvre, but was stolen a short while later. 'Lifty and Shifty' While still a pair of thieving twins, their kleptomania has worsened. Instead of just robbing banks and stores, they are now wanted in over 40 countries as notorious drug dealers, traffickers and animal smugglers. They are most likely the suspects for the theft of Sniffles' life-revival machine and the Mole's Louvre painting. 'Flippy' Flippy went to counselling and finally put his Vietnam War flashbacks to an end. However, he soon found himself unsatisfied with his mundane life. Inspired by the medals he received in the war, he signed up for two years of military service in Afghanistan. After that, he returned home with a new and far more dangerous case of PTSD. 'Splendid' Splendid attempted to be a superhero in real life but was detained by police because of the chaos he caused. He soon became a dark and brooding vigilante who prowls the night, his poor night vision making him twice as dangerous. By day, he is an average joe who is drowsy and cranky, only managing to keep himself awake with a mug of coffee and a bagel roasted with his laser eyes. 'Lammy' Proven clinically insane, Lammy was sent to an asylum but escaped with the help of a certain cucumber and has since been on the lamb, so to speak. The original Mr. Pickles has long decomposed and she constantly replaces him with other pickles that subsequently also go bad, occasionally taking bites out of them. Being on the show again meant she would have to disguise herself on screen so as to not draw attention from the law. 'Truffles' Truffles spent his days hiding in the shadows, working a secret photobombing career and stalking the other cast members. After being fired for posting a nude photo of Giggles online, he took part in gambling and other illegal activities, soon earning a mansion and a private island. He was eventually hired by Lumpy to help reunite the cast. This promotion earned Truffles a spot as one of the main characters, replacing Cro-Marmot. Aqua and Marine Introduced in Season Two as the twin children of Giggles and Russell. Aqua is a blue-green female chipmunk with whiskers while Marine is a pink male otter with a marking on his head. Aqua wants to be beautiful like her mother while Marine is interested in the ocean like his father. Supporting Characters *Cro-Marmot - Died of a stroke, but nobody has noticed because he's still frozen and looks exactly the same. His body is currently held in Lumpy's refrigerator. A regular gag involves Lumpy asking him for advice and receiving no response. *Gutsy - Appearing in Season 1 episode 13, Gutsy is shown to have died from a stunt involving TNT and a cobra pit. He is summoned as a spirit by Luna. *Raymond and Sunset - A magic accident caused them to fuse together as one. They often struggle on decisions, but are shown to deal with it calmly, also the host of a popular cooking show on Mondo Media. *Uncle Jagger and Aunt Chilly- Now retired, both ended up living at a nice beach house on a tropical island. Jagger was horribly disfigured, and as a result was turned into a fish creature, Aunt Chilly, fearing that she could freeze him, ended up giving up her ice powers, and traded them for fire powers. *Diamond - Came out as transgender and now goes by "Dennis". He/she is now a successful surgeon and nurse, usually for Cuddles and Toothy. *Penry - Ended up with prosthetic limbs but still can't talk. He also got a job a successful dancer, and even found a way to communicate via dance. *Paws - Tried to run for queen of Generica, but what was rejected due to not officially being born there, instead she is now an animal activist and zoologist. She also became a vegan. *Mills - A rapid conspiracy theorist and drug addict, also currently jailed for vandalizing a Splendid statue. *Snowball - Now a successful rapper and makes very dirty songs, akin to Cupcakke. Also got an ass implant. *Mum - Pop's first wife and Cub's birth mother. She first appears as a spirit haunting their home and attempts to kill Luna. However, they later got along by exchanging jokes about Pop's terrible parenting. *Buddhist Monkey - Now retired, Often tries to get a real job, but his anger issues from the past often get in the way. *Stacy - Now a recluse who owns about a dozen pet cats. She has become a burden to Petunia and Handy, often calling them to ask them for money due to her financial situation or if she just feels lonely. She desperately wants to find a partner and has also been known to call Giggles for dating advice. She also wears a silver flower necklace with a photo of her and Petunia inside. Olderdiamond.png|Diamond/Dennis PawsOlder.png|Paws FutureMills.png|Mills Penryolder.png|Penry Snowballolder.png|Snowball Mackenzie.png|Raymond and Sunset (alt names: Ramset/Sunmond/MacKenzie) 10yearschillyandjagger.png|Jagger and Chilly 10yrsstacy.png|Stacy Episodes Unlike the previous show whose episodes spanned 2-7 minutes in length, the episodes of HTF: 10 Years Later run about 22 minutes on average and is styled more like a sitcom. Dialogue also accompanies the characters' speech. The first season will consist of 25 episodes. It was also renewed for a second season ahead of its premiere, slated to air in the fall. Season One #'Where Are They Now? ' - Two-part series premiere exploring Lumpy's work the refund the show. He eventually discovers Truffles in a dark alley and hires him with pay to help track down the others. #'Jackass Rabbit - '''Cuddles attempts to ride a motorcycle across a tightrope over the Grand Canyon. However, Toothy endures a freak accident and Cuddles must now raise money to save his life. #'Love in the Dark - Pop meets Luna in New Orleans and their time together is chronicled up to marriage. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Giggles reunite via Tinder and chaos ensues. #'The Science of Sugar '- Nutty consults Sniffles to create an everlasting gobstopper; Lifty and Shifty attempt to rob Nutty's candy factory. #'Run a Good Race - '''Handy enters a marathon despite his lack of legs, so Sniffles is tasked to create a pair of prosthetic limbs. Petunia also enters but is faced with the risk of getting dirty, so Flaky helps her overcome her fears. #'Ham Overboard '- Lumpy and Truffles follow Russell on a sailing trip, but a storm separates them and they wind up on an island. Driven to starvation, Lumpy attempts to hunt down Truffles for a meal, while Russell tries to get them rescued. #'Eye is in the Art of the Beholder - 'The Mole's art career is explored as he creates a model of the Eiffel Tower using matches. Cuddles also attempts to bungee jump off of the top of the tower, and Toothy once again loses his left eye. #'Disorder in the Court '- Flippy is put on trial for a killing spree and Lumpy impersonates his lawyer; Lammy goes berserk at a food court to "save" Mr. Pickles from ending up on someone's plate. #'Resurrection - 'When their home gets haunted, Luna, Pop and Cub try to communicate using a ouija board, discovering that the malevolent (and jealous) spirit is none other than Pop's old wife. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Lumpy try to bring Cro-Marmot back to life. #'The Dark Night - Splendid steps in to rescue Cub after he is kidnapped by Lifty and Shifty. #'Rotten Tomatoes' - Mime opens a comedy act using vegetables as props; Lammy replaces Mr. Pickles with a tomato she names "Heinz K. Chup". #'The Dirt on You' - Luna catches Pop cheating on her with Giggles; Petunia gives Handy a bath. #'Don't Try This at Home' - Cub tries to imitate Cuddles' latest stunt, to the horror of Pop. Luna, however, summons the spirit of a daredevil to train him. #'Thousand-Yard Scare - '''Flippy recounts his days of fighting in Afghanistan while Flaky tries to help him recover, but must also keep a sharp eye on him lest he go berserk. #'Poaching Eggs - Lifty and Shifty head to Africa to collect the eggs of endangered birds; Lumpy helps Nutty search for an Easter egg that was hidden in the factory and is now contaminating the place with its rotten stench. #'''Love Boat - Giggles rides with Russell on his boat just to irritate Cuddles. However, they become smitten with each other after finding themselves lost at sea. Meanwhile, Disco Bear dates Stacy. #'Dance, Dance Resolution' - Disco Bear enters a dancing competition but has lost his sweet moves, until a certain lynx helps him get back on his feet. #'Wife Swap' - Pop and Handy swap wives; Luna attempts magic to regrow Handy's limbs while Cub (literally) messes around with Petunia. #'Tropical Get Away '- A retired Jagger and Chilly move to their beach house. Unfortunately, the water is polluted and causes Jagger to mutate. Paws, aided by Cuddles and Toothy, vows to find the source and put a stop to it. #'Bat Squirrel and Bat Woman' - Luna becomes interested in the vigilante life after meeting Splendid. #'The Samurai's Back!' - Cuddles and Toothy discover their Hollywood idol, Buddhist Monkey, now washed up and retired, so they help him find a new job. #'Candy Rapper '- Nutty loses his job and becomes a rapper, soon finding himself competing fiercely with Snowball. #'Ironic Chef '- Lumpy and Truffles film MacKenzie's cooking show in front of a live audience. Unfortunately, she is missing two key ingredients: pork and moose meat. #'Out of the Picture' - Lumpy seeks to claim profit from The Mole's latest painting...by getting him killed. #'Bringing Up Baby' - In the season finale, Giggles gets pregnant following her time with Russell. The two must then prepare themselves for their impending parenthood. Season Two # You've Cracked '''- In the season premiere, Nutty purchases cocaine from Lifty and Shifty, assuming it was sugar. # '''I Nub You, Too - Petunia loses her arms and legs in a freak accident, so Sniffles builds self-controlled wheelchairs for her and Handy. # One Becomes Two - When MacKenzie unfuses, Sunset begins to bond with Luna, as they were friends in College. Meanwhile when Petunia and Handy (temporarily) break up, Raymond tries to get back with Handy. # This is Generica - Paws runs for ruler of generica, but must keep her past away. Flaky decides to finally use shampoo, and is a result, is seen as the most beautiful thing ever. #'The Odd Couple' - Lammy and Mills fall in love, while Stacy and Dennis join along the double date. #'Mission Im-poss-cable'' - Shifty and Lifty attempt to get back to at his success, being creating a tv channel that's secretly a brainwashing cult. #'Mother Knows Best? '- Giggles finally has her children, but must care for them on her own while Russell is out at sea and decides to change her behavior. Meanwhile, Pop questions Luna's influence on Cub. External Links *TVTropes fanfic page Category:Spinoffs Category:HTF:10 Years Later